Encounter in the Alley
by Disturbed Courtney
Summary: Story One: Gambit is introduced


This is my first fanfic ever…

I wrote this after seeing the first 4 episodes of Evolution, so of course there wasn't much to work off of then… that's why it sucks horribly. Hope you can find it in yourselves to forgive me and enjoy.

Encounter in the Alley 

"X-Men, please report to the danger room immediately!" Xavier's voice sounded through the entire mansion. Scott put down his chemistry book and gently shoved at Kurt, who had fallen asleep while studying for a big exam. "Ah? Was ist das?" He asked, startled by the sudden commotion.

"The prof needs us right now, Kurt. Come on." Scott's ruby-quartz sunglasses glinted with a slight look of leadership. Kurt yawned and nodded as he stood up, teleporting out of Scott's view. Scott sighed and made his way to the danger room.

Kurt appeared in the danger room next to Kitty, who seemed shaken by his sudden appearance. "Guten tag, Frauline."

"Eww, Kurt! What did I tell you about, like, sneaking up on me like that?" Kitty said in disgust. Kurt hung his head in embarrassment, while Jean and Scott walked in together.

"Does anyone know where Rogue and Wolverine are?" Xaiver asked, anxious to start the meeting.

"Here Ah am. Sorry Ah'm late, got a lil lost…" She took a seat in the corner.

"It's quite alright, Rogue. Ah, Logan, you've finally joined us." Xavier said, averting his attention to the doorway. "I bet you all are wondering why I asked you here today." A couple of the young X-Men nodded. "Cerebro has found a new mutant in downtown New York City. I've decided we should get to him before Magneto does. The team going there will be as follows: Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, and Rogue. The others may leave, although I will need you shortly to recruit another likely mutant in Chicago when Storm reports." Everyone that wasn't called filed out of the room, leaving the others curious of whom they were going to recruit. "I will back momentarily, students." Xavier politely rolled out of the room.

"I wonder what type of mutant the professor is, like, sending us after." Kitty said, thinking out loud.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Half-Pint." Logan said, moving from the side of the doorway to a seat. Then he turned to Rogue. "It's gonna be yer first mission. Are ya scared?"

"Ah guess," she simply said. Rogue really hasn't made much contact with the other X-Men. She was still shook up about the time when she first met them.

"It vill be so much fun! It's great knowing you're part of a team, Rogue." Kurt said, knowing the first time he was accepted by anyone was when he came to Xaiver's school.

"Ah'm sure it is." She stood up. "Ah think Ah'll go back to mah room." She started for the door, but was stopped by the incoming Xavier.

"I still need to prep you all for your mission." He said sternly, wondering why Rogue had gotten up. She backed up and sat back down on her chair in the corner.

Xavier spent the next couple of minutes telling the mutants where they were headed and what to look for. They were to leave in 30 minutes. _Doesn't wanna waste time, Ah guess_. Rogue got up from her chair once again and went to her room like she had planned to moments earlier.

She reached her room and shut the door silently behind her. "Ah wonder why Xaiver's sendin' me out already. Ah've only been with the X-Men for about 2 weeks. Ah don't think Ah'm ready…" she said to herself, brushing her shoulder length auburn hair. She fiddled with a white strand before running her hand through her hair. She looked in the mirror, and sighed at the reflection. "Ahh gal, whatcha gonna do with yoahself?" She quietly said, referring to her power. She then looked down at her gloved hands, imaging how it would be like to not have to wear them. "Oh well." She ran her hand through her hair once again and picked up her small backpack. She then walked out of the room, ready for her first mission.

Logan was lounging downstairs in the rec room, patiently waiting for his cue to get the younger mutants and leave for downtown NYC. Rogue slowly strolled in, expecting him to say something to her about her being anxious for the mission. _Not that Ah'm not, Ah just don't wanna think about it._ She thought to herself.

"I can smell the fear on ya, Rogue. Ya scared?" He said, not averting his view from the claw he had unsheathed.

"Ah'm just, _anxious_." She said, barely above a whisper.

"No need ta be. This mission should be a piece of cake anyway." With that, he put the claw away and stood up. "We should get goin'. I'll get Kitty and the elf. Just wait outside." Rogue nodded, as she watched Logan walk by her into the other room. She sighed again. Then she walked outside like he had instructed.

Rogue leaned against the X-Van, waiting impatiently for the others to show. _Ah wonder what the new one will be like. Finally Ah won't be the new kid anymore._ She didn't think of possibly becoming friends with the new student. She kept herself from everyone, and this new mutant wasn't going to be an exception.

"I call shotgun!" Kurt exclaimed as he teleported away from Kitty. Rogue then heard a tap on the glass behind her. She quickly turned around and saw him waving to her from the front passenger seat. He unlocked the backdoor for Rogue, but she was still startled from Kurt's sudden appearance. She finally slid the door open and climbed in. Kitty soon followed. Logan finally walked around the car to the driver's seat. "Ready everyone?" The three teens nodded. Logan started up the van and drove.

Rogue pulled her discman out of her backpack, ready to avoid conversation with Kitty and Kurt. She shut her eyes, and fell victim to the smooth ride of the X-Van. She heard Kitty giggling loudly, so she just simply turned up her discman, and tried to once again zone out.

What seemed a couple minutes later was actually about 45 minutes. "We're here," Logan said. Kitty delicately shook Rogue awake. She blinked a couple times and realized they were at their destination. She took off her headphones and hung them around her neck, then climbed out of the van behind Kitty.

"Kid, ya better put those away. We wanna set a good example for the school, don't we?" Logan said to Rogue, motioning to her headphones dangling around her neck.

"Oh, yea, sure." Rogue quickly shoved them in her bag and lagged behind the other three.

"So, where are we, like, meeting up with this new mutant?" Kitty asked.

"The prof said he works in a Cajun restaurant in the area."  
"Oooh, I didn't know it was a 'he'!" Kitty exclaimed. Rogue noticed a twinge of anger swell up in Kurt's eyes.

"Uhh, Kurt, doncha think ya should have yoah watch thing on?" Rogue asked, trying to ease the redness out of his blue furry cheeks.

"Oh ja. Danke for reminding me." Kurt pushed a button on his watch and he turned into his human form.

"No prob," Rogue smiled. She had no idea why she actually started talking to one of her teammates. It was a first for her. _Oh well, Ah'll just have to get used ta it._

"Alright, half-pints, we here." Logan opened the door to the restaurant and waited for Kurt, Kitty and Rogue to walk through.

"Logan, you know how I totally hate being called a, like, half-pint!" She furiously said louder than she should. She turned bright red when she realized the attention she had drawn from the occupants of the restaurant.

Logan talked to the waiter and they were seated about a minute later. "So when are we going to see this new mutant?" Kurt asked, anxious from sitting in one seat.

"Just hold yer tail, bub. The professor said we would know him when we saw him."

Rogue spoke up. "Would that, uh, be him?" She pointed to the busboy. His auburn hair was a shade lighter than hers and it went down to his chin, hiding a pair of sunglasses. Logan glanced over to where Rogue was staring.

"Hmm, seems possible. Let's hold off a little bit, we just got here." Rogue nodded, not able to take her eyes off of the mysterious busboy. He looked up, and underneath his sunglasses, their eyes met. Rogue turned away embarrassed.

"Remy, hurry it up with those dishes!" A chef called from the kitchen.

"Oui, one sec, mon ami," he replied, noticing a girl from across the room staring at him. Her piercing gray-emerald eyes locked with his for a second's time before she looked away.

He quickly collected the rest of the abandoned dirty dishes and walked back to the kitchen, wondering who that beautiful girl was.

"Rogue?" Kitty touched her gloved hand. Rogue still remained in a daze. Logan then snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. She shook her head, coming back from her thoughts of the busboy. She didn't care if he was the mutant they were looking for; he was still one of the hottest guys Rogue had ever seen. When the others brought her back to reality, she remembered the harsh reality that would come between her and the boy. Her mutant power made her incapable of human contact for what could be the rest of her life. She slumped in her seat, while the others attempted to ask her what her thoughts were lost in.

Logan sniffed the air. "Love." He glanced over at Rogue accusingly.

"What? Ah am not in love. Ah saw a guy who is fairly attractive. There ain't any laws against that!" She claimed in her defense. The others just kept staring at her strangely.

"Ah'm gonna get some air." And she stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Kurt stood up as well to go after her, but Logan put his hand up and shook his head.

"Let her go, Elf. She just needs some time ta herself. She's just confused." Kurt nodded, confused himself.

Rogue walked around to the alley beside the restaurant. She paced back and forth, thinking of nothing but the busboy. _Did he think Ah was weird for gapin' at him? Ah wonder why he wears those shades indoors. If he is the mutant, does he have Scott's power? What kind of power does he have?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the rattle of trashcans at the front of the alley. Rogue looked up.

"Well, aren't you a pretty girl…" a man said, followed closely by another man. Both of them were grinning. Rogue squinted, still not recognizing either of the men.

"Who are y'all?" She shrieked, stepping backwards.

"Oooh, we got ourselves a Southern Belle, Chris." One of the men ominously said.

"Or a piece of loose white trash," Chris chuckled. They were both edging their way closer and closer to Rogue.

She kept walking backwards, terrified of the two men slowly making their way to her. She wasn't watching behind her though. She took a wrong step and stumbled over an old box. The two suspicious men took this chance to their advantage and ran for Rogue. She screamed bloody murder, hoping someone would hear her. The two men reached her and the man identified as Chris crouched down to Rogue while the other stood watch. She was still screaming while he put his cold hand over her mouth and said, "Aww, you don't wanna make this hard, do ya, hun?"

After saying that, both he and Rogue were screaming. Rogue moved his hand from over her mouth and grabbed her head in her hands, unable to control the disturbing images that flowed through her mind. Her mind swirled with images of drunken madness, rapes and murders.

Meanwhile, Chris fell down unconscious, and his partner ran over to Rogue and grabbed a huge chunk of her hair violently. "What the fuck did you do to him! You're one of those mutants!" Rogue cried out in pain from the tugging on her scalp, strongly but painfully holding on to her auburn hair. She also cried out from the memories that were still haunting her. She had new energy surging through her, but she felt completely hopeless. "There ain't no place for your kind here, mutie." Then he pulled a knife from behind him and took pleasure out of watching Rogue's eyes widen in excruciating fear.

But before he could thrust the knife into Rogue's soft skin, there was an explosion five feet to the left of him. He immediately let got of Rogue's hair, throwing her onto the ground in surprise and looked up to figure out what cause the explosion. His head shifted up to see red beady eyes belonging to a tall, dark, and lanky figure. "Y' want t' mess wit someone, y' mess wit' Gambit."

The dark figure held a pearl white playing card that glistened in the moonlight. Rogue peered over the trashcans and watched in fear as the card started to glow a scarlet red. The dark figure threw the now charged card at Rogue's attacker, missing him by mere inches and exploded. The man dropped his knife and ran, screaming in fear, "The damn mutant is trying to kill me!"

Rogue sunk behind a box, afraid to meet the man who saved her. "Chere? Y' still dere?" His voice glided thought Rogue's ears and she felt tingles through her whole body. She stood up, unwilling to face him, just hoping he would speak again. "Chere? Y' alright?" This time he was practically right behind her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck. She turned.

She felt as if she would turn into a puddle of Rogue. It was the busboy and his red on black eyes met her fearful green eyes. She realized her mouth had been hanging open in amazement. _Oh mah gawd, he's gorgeous._ All she could think to say was, "Uh, thank ya." _Dammit, Rogue! Ya couldn't have made more of an ass of yoahself._

He just smiled more. "Y' welcome, chere."

Then the realization of what could have happened to her and the evil memories over came here and tears filled her bloodshot eyes. "Aww, chere." He embraced her in his arms, trying to console her. _Merde, she is so beautiful. Dis be dat girl from inside de restaurant_. He stroked her unique hair, noticing the white streak accenting her red-brown hair. He reached down to touch her cheek, but she suddenly pulled out of his reach. "Did I do somethin' wrong, chere?"

She shivered to think of what would happen to this guy if he touched her. She wouldn't let it happen, not again. "Ah hafta go." Her voice shaking from tears. She turned and started to run.

Gambit called after her, "Chere, come back! I won' hurt y' non." He couldn't lose her. He felt some connection with her that he couldn't explain. He had a feeling she felt the same thing.

Rogue stopped in her tracks. He still wanted to talk to her, even though she had rejected him. She turned back around. Gambit saw her eyes full of emotion. "I won' hurt y', chere," he said again. He stepped forward, "I don't wanna see non more tears in y' eyes. Dem's beautiful eyes, chere." He saw the expression on her face brighten as she slowly walked back to him. Once they were face to face again, he held out his arms and he encased her close again. She felt his heart beating with hers. "What's y' name, chere?" He asked, resting his head on her silky hair.

"Rogue… yoah's is Gambit?" She whispered.

"Yes, but y' can call me Remy." Rogue smiled and snuggled closer.

"Logan, Rogue's been gone for, like, a really long time." Kitty noted, glancing at Kurt's watch.

"Yer right. Come on," Logan stood up, dropping money on the table to cover the oncoming ordered food. He started sniffing the air.

"Vas is it?" Kurt asked.

"She was scared, but…" He sniffed again. He unsheathed his claws as he ran out of the restaurant and around to the alley. He growled. Kurt and Kitty ran after him.

Meanwhile, Remy still held Rogue, not wanting to let her go ever. He saw the short man with metal claws standing at the entrance of the alleyway. He defensively stood in front of her and pulled three cards out of his trenchcoat. Rogue, still in a daze about her sudden feelings for Remy, shook them off momentarily and peered over his shoulder. Seeing Wolverine's silhouette against the street, she knew there was no reason for confrontation. She whispered, "They're with me. It's all raht." Remy drained the energy from the cards and he dropped them in peace.

"Logan! This is the mutant the professor sent us for." Logan retreated from his attack position and put his claws away. Kurt and Kitty came out from behind the corner curiously when they saw Logan back down.

Rogue put her gloved hand in Remy's. "This is Gambit. He saved mah life." She beamed with pride. For her first time as an X-Man she felt great. Before Kitty could get out what she, Kurt, and Logan were thinking, Rogue said, "Ah'll tell y'all later." She smiled. Kurt and Kitty nodded, confused yet again.

Logan then said, "Go to the car you two." They nodded without argument and walked away. Logan then eyed the tall boy holding Rogue's hand. "He comin' with us?" She looked up at Remy and then back at Logan.

"Give me a sec." She winked at him and he nodded and walked away to the van.

"Remy," she said facing him. "Ah live at this school… for mutants. Ah know this is really sudden an' quick, but Ah want ya to come live with me, and the rest of the X-Men."

He squeezed her hand gently and stared deeply into her eyes. "I go anywhere wit' y' chere." He smiled warmly. She smiled back, ecstatic she wouldn't be alone at the mansion anymore. She hugged him tightly. He released her embrace and put his arm around her waist, escorting her out of the alley, to the van, to a new beginning for both of them.

The End


End file.
